The rise in popularity of the Internet, along with general advances in computer networking technology, has served to expand the possible means by which people may communicate and receive and disseminate information. Electronic mail, newsgroup discussions, web-chats, and instant messaging, for example, illustrate means of communication that may be as common for some individuals as telephone calls or face-to-face meetings are for others.
As a result, many individuals on a global level are being afforded increased opportunities to access information (or participate in virtual meetings, discussions, or other forums) that may cover a plurality of topics. Such opportunities, however, may be accompanied by an increased likelihood that individuals may receive information or be drawn into forums regarding topics for which they have little or no knowledge.
In the business world, for example, it is not uncommon for executives or officials in large organizations to be copied on numerous electronic mail messages that may include unfamiliar acronyms, topics, or names relating to various topics, projects, or initiatives. To stay current and familiarize themselves with industry buzzwords or terms of art, these executives may use a search engine to execute a search for relevant information across one or more networks.
One drawback associated with many search engines, however, is that users are typically prompted to provide what they believe to be the most appropriate keywords or search parameters. This may be disadvantageous in situations where users have little or no knowledge concerning a particular topic, or are unsure of how to structure the search.
In addition, search engines, as well as other information retrieval systems and methods, may be of little value in situations where individuals need real-time access to information. For example, it is not uncommon for business executives or other individuals to find themselves in a meeting or forum where the discussion has evolved into an area that they have little or no knowledge of. Moreover, it is not unusual for sales or customer representatives to find themselves in a client meeting where a question has arisen that they are unsure of how to answer. In these and other situations, the probability of detouring a meeting to execute a search for information seems unlikely.
These and other drawbacks exist.